


Invaluable

by Darkside_Mongoose



Series: Invaluable [1]
Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Dark fic, I can be vague af so you may have to squint a lot, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Matt Farrell/Lucy McClane (if you squint), Omega Matt, Omega Matt Farrell, Omega Matthew Farrell, TW: Blood, Thomas Gabriel wins, alpha Thomas Gabriel, im sorry for this LOL, off screen deaths, probably oocness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkside_Mongoose/pseuds/Darkside_Mongoose
Summary: Thomas Gabriel finds out that Matthew is more than meets the eye after Matt is shot.Bad end. I suck at summaries. One shot?
Relationships: Matt Farrell/Thomas Gabriel
Series: Invaluable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Invaluable

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry y’all XD I’ve gotten into a Justin Long kick again recently and have been watching some of his movies, this being one of them. This came out of nowhere? Sorry friends lol. Hope you enjoy? 
> 
> I might do more of these two idk. Obviously I don’t own writes to characters, the movie(s), etc.

“No! Let go of me! Let go!” 

“Shhh.” The alpha was holding him to his chest. His face was turned roughly- wide chocolate eyes taking in the bastard that just killed two people. “I’m not going to hurt you.” There was a pause- the omega shivering from the hot breath against his ear. The smell of John’s and Lucy’s blood was still burning his nose. “Not unless you make me.” 

Thomas Gabriel was grinning. He’d just won the country. And now, something invaluable was just beneath his fingertips-begging to be stolen away and kept as a permanent reminder of his victory. A male omega, something so rare that there were hardly any documented cases within the modern age. But Matthew wasn’t just any pretty, conquerable thing. He was the start of this- the key to Gabriel’s new world. Without him, none of this would have been possible. What a trophy indeed.

The alpha shut his eyes- a low rumble working its way through his chest as he took in the scent. He’d never believed the stories. They were no more than fairytales in his mind. Omegas smelling like their intended’s favorite things, triggering their fondest memories. It always seemed a bizarre concept- that a being could hold so much power over someone. But having him this close, breathing in the distinct scent of Matthew Farrell, it was like the alpha had fallen into a wormhole. He was suddenly eight again and back in his grandmother’s cabin, eating her homemade apple cinnamon streusel by the fire with his kid brothers.

His hand reached up- the slighter man whimpering under him as Gabriel gently gripped his throat and dug his fingers in. “Don’t make me Matthew.” He nipped at his neck- reveling in the choked sound the omega made from the action. To think this skinny little beauty would have gone up in flames like the others. It’s too bad that Gabriel didn’t at least thank McClane for saving Matthew for him.

The alpha stood after a moment- a low purr rumbling through his chest as Matthew followed easily. His grip wasn’t that tight on him. It didn’t need to be. There was no escape for Matthew Farrell. There hadn’t been since Gabriel stumbled across his digital fingerprint. And there never would be again. They both knew that.

He led him to the car- tension rippling through him another agonizing omegan cry ripped from Matthew’s lungs. “Shhhh.” He covered Matthew’s eyes, though the damage had already been done. Hearing the gunshots and seeing their dead bodies were two entirely different things. After all, the omega had grown quite fond on the McClanes. Perhaps, codependent was a better term. “Remember what I said. No one’s going to hurt you. Not unless you force our hand.”

He exchanged a look with Emerson as he drug the hacker towards their escape. The beta didn’t say anything; though it wouldn’t do any good if he did. Thomas Gabriel was not a man to be challenged. So if he wanted to drag along a sniveling, pain in the ass hacker to revel in their spoils, so be it. What was one more mouth to feed when all the country’s currency was at their disposal?

Gabriel climbed into the back. He wasted no time in pulling the omega into his lap. Immediately, Matthew started struggling. “Matthew.” His growl pulled another weak whine from the omega. “Do you really want to fight me?” As expected, Farrell went limp against him. Gabriel didn’t have to look up to know that Emerson was watching them through the rearview. 

“That’s it. Good boy.” The alpha gently wiped away the hacker’s tears. “As endearing as your fear is, it’s really unnecessary. If I wanted you dead, you’d be with your friends back there.” It has the opposite effect Gabriel had intended. Matthew was breathing harder- more and more tears falling from his now tightly shut eyes. 

“Why?”

In this proximity, having him on top of him like this, his scent was intoxicating. The spikes of fear souring his scent would have many alphas and betas trying to cover their noses. To Emerson, the kid likely reeked. But not to Gabriel. The bitter citrus tainting his scent just made him all the more delectable. 

“Why me?” Farrell tried again to force the words. “Why not Lucy? She didn’t do anything to you. I-I’m the one that fucked up your whole plan. What makes you think I won’t undo what you’ve done?” 

“Oh Matthew. Matthew Matthew Matthew.” He was laughing like the omega told the best joke he’d ever heard. It unnerved Matthew to no end. Though he didn’t have long to dwell on his fear. A shriek ripped free from his lungs as Gabriel wormed a finger into his bullet wound. “You’re supposed to be a genius. Yet you can’t solve such a simple equation.”

Cold lips pressed against the omega’s neck. “Why don’t you let me worry about what you may or may not do. After all, I don’t intend for you to ever have to worry your pretty little head again.” 

“Wh-what are you talking about? You’re nuts!” A rough hand gripped his jaw- muffling the screams that soon followed. The omega jerked- sobs and agonizing shrieks filling Gabriel’s palm as the alpha ripped through his mating gland. He felt like he was doused in gasoline. And Gabriel had lit the match. 

Darkness welcomed with open arms. But not before that hot breath and Gabriel’s purrs washed over him. “Sweet dreams Matty. I’ll see you when you wake up.” Fingers gently ran through his hair before Matthew Farrell fell into blissful unconsciousness.


End file.
